


Unravel Me, Ignite Me

by chocolatecrack



Category: J-Actors
Genre: Fluff at the end sort of lol, I LOVE THESE TWO SO MUCH HELP, M/M, Motorcycle Kink, Motorcycle Sex, OK SO THIS MIGHT BE ONE OF THE DIRTIEST FICS I'VE EVER WRITTEN IF NOT THE DIRTIEST ALREADY, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Yes you read that right, also Shuhei is rough BUT SUDA LOVES THAT OK, bcos he kinky af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: "Holyshit," Shuhei gulps, immediately closing the door to the garage and clicking the lock into place, "W-what are you..."Suda places a hand on one of the handles, makes the motorcycle roar again while he stretches his body and brings one leg up, andshit, fuck, goddamn it, Shuhei is more turned on than he's ever been in his entire 23 years of living.





	Unravel Me, Ignite Me

**Author's Note:**

> SO  
> IM OBVIOUSLY TRASH FOR THESE TWO. ESPECIALLY AFTER THE KISS.  
> AND I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS AFTER I SAW SHUHEI WITH A MOTORCYCLE AND WE ALL KNOW SUDA IS GOING TO USE THAT TO HIS ADVANTAGE HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> May or may not be the dirtiest and kinkiest fic I've ever written (hint: it is)
> 
> AND FINALLY GUYS!! I FINALLY WROTE A SUDA FIC! YAY!!!!!!
> 
> For Jessica my SudaNomu shipping buddy who encouraged me the whole time I was writing this, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS SWEETIE ❤
> 
> Anyways, enjoy reading loves!
> 
> chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr || tobikko_2007 @ Twitter if you guys want to talk!

A set of keys rattle on the table, Shuhei throwing them from across the room, subtly glad they didn't fall to the floor. Exhausted from another day of work, which he was grateful for, honestly, but sometimes it gets a bit too draining and tiring. He thanks the fact that the day was over and he has a free one tomorrow, because there was no way in hell he was going to get himself out his bed. Except to shower. And eat. Maybe.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, and he groans out loud because _no, no, no, please no_ , not some last minute thing. He doesn't want to go out anymore. Or if he does, he'll probably just stay in the garage—to which the other tenants in his apartment building don't use and generously gave to him, since they don't have vehicles and all—and tinker with his motorcycle. Or take it out for a spin around empty streets. Be reckless, unwind. His phone vibrates again, and whoever is calling, he swears he was going to turn them down. Be it work, or friends asking to go out on a Friday night, or some other person who dares disturb his peace.

He grabs the still vibrating device out of his pocket and looks at the caller I.D., which read one name and one name only: Taisho.

Thing is, Shuhei usually doesn't care about his contact list in his phone. Full name, nickname, random jumbles of kanji, whatever. But Suda Masaki is the only one in his phone to have a solo, first name plastered with his number. _Taisho_.

He answers immediately the moment he sees the name, which goes against his inward rant a while ago, but whatever because this was Suda, and Suda he will always put first.

"Hey," he answers with a groggy, tired voice, and maybe he was imagining things but he thinks he hears Suda's breath hitch from the other end, "What's up?"

"Garage. _Now_ ," Suda says in a demanding voice, and okay so maybe Shuhei is instantly turned on, but he's not going to cave that easily.

" _My_ garage? What for?"

He hears his motorcycle roar in the background, knows Suda must've found a way to get a key and turn on the vehicle, which kind of surprises him yet excites him.

"You wanna unwind?" the older boy says with a husky voice, pairing it with another roar of engine from the motorcycle, and _goddamn it_ , Shuhei can't believe he's doing this. That the answer was already a big resounding _yes_ , even before Suda asked.

He sighs, defeated, "I'll be down in 3."

Shuhei takes the elevator down because he was tired and lazy and as much as he wants to see Suda too, the older boy can wait. Except he doesn't actually get the chance to take the elevator down because one of them was broken, and the other was being cleaned by maintenance so he closes his eyes, sighs again, and takes the emergency stairs, cursing the fact that he lived on the 8th floor.

"This better be worth it," he says to himself while he takes the steps down, wondering just exactly what Suda was up to.

The garage was separate from the actual apartment building, like a shed out back that can house two cars and a number of motorcycles. It was spacious, to say the least. And Shuhei was happy he gets to keep it all to himself. Because it meant only he had the keys, only he had access, and he gets to be alone in it to just do his thing. Which actually makes him wonder how Suda got a key not only to his garage, but apparently also his motorcycle.

He lazily opens the door to the garage, the one that actually has a knob, not even bothering to knock. He reaches out for the light switch, wondering what Suda was doing in pitch black.

"Taisho?" he calls out, "I'm here, what do you—" he looks around the spacious area, only to stop in his tracks when he sees Suda.

Suda who had his hair in a glorious sexy mess, wearing nothing but a leather jacket and boxers, white and creamy thighs that Shuhei was weak for, out on display. The older boy was mounted on Shuhei's motorcycle, posing suggestively, teeth sinking into his bottom lip hard, eyes darker, pupils dilated. He was facing away from the front of the bike and towards Shuhei's direction, back arched while his palms laid flat on the motorcycle seat, a leg on each side.

"Holy _shit_ ," Shuhei gulps, immediately closing the door to the garage and clicking the lock into place, "W-what are you..."

Suda places a hand on one of the handles, makes the motorcycle roar again while he stretches his body and brings one leg up, and _shit_ , _fuck_ , _goddamn it_ , Shuhei is more turned on than he's ever been in his entire 23 years of living.

"What did you think I meant when I said unwind?" Suda says in an alluring voice.

Shuhei takes a careful step, forcing his limbs to move and function. He keeps going until he's only one step away from the motorcycle, not daring to break Suda's gaze. "I—" he gulps again, exhaustion entirely forgotten, " _Fuck_."

Suda smirks, "Hmm," he lets go of the handle and moves closer to where Shuhei was standing without actually getting off of the vehicle, crawling like a feline, " _Shuhei_?"

Shuhei tries not to let his voice crack, "Y-Yes?"

" _Can you take me for a ride_?"

And Shuhei had forgotten just about all forms of sanity, every ounce of control he had left thrown out the window. He takes that last step, hoists himself up with ease to climb on the motorcycle, taking Suda's face in his hands and smashes their lips together. The older boy smirks into the kiss, hurriedly ridding Shuhei of his shirt, throwing it across the room and letting his hands roam across the hard plains of Shuhei's tanned chest, lowering to claw at the younger boy's toned abs. Suda lifts his arms to wrap around Shuhei's neck, fisting his hair to pull him closer. Then Shuhei vigorously removes the leather jacket and throws it to wherever the hell, not giving a damn where it ends up. He leans forward, backing Suda up towards the motorcycle handles, reaching behind the older boy to kill the engine, but he leaves key in the ignition, just in case.

He smirks into the kiss, "Can't get too dangerous now, can we?"

Suda pulls him closer still, too distracted with Shuhei's tongue in his mouth to even pay attention to the younger boy's words. With hurried hands, he removes Shuhei's jeans, albeit struggling at first, but they manage. The leather of the motorcycle seat sticks to Suda's skin with sweat and humidity, creating a musky scent that has Shuhei intoxicated. The older boy detaches himself from Shuhei's lips, pushes the boy down to his outstretched neck, and Shuhei doesn't waste time in kissing the skin, sucking hard where Suda was weak.

" _Fuck_ ," Suda curses, moaning in pleasure as he throws his head back and lifts one of his legs to wrap around Shuhei's waist. Shuhei pulls him closer, lowers his lips to Suda's collarbone, grazing his teeth. He keeps lowering himself, moving to take a long lick at Suda's nipple, the older boy's hands immediately flying to fist his hair in reaction, sensitive.

" _Goddammit, Nomura_ ," Suda bites his bottom lip hard, "Another," he commands, and Shuhei licks at the other nipple, taking it into his mouth after to give it a suck. Suda moans loud and long in return, control dwindling, nerves tingling. Shuhei pulls his mouth away, depriving Suda of _more_ , and the older boy whimpers at the loss.

Lowering himself again, Shuhei places two firm hands on the older boy's ass, slightly lifting him off the seat, giving a tight squeeze. He uses the opportunity to take off Suda's boxers, throws it away as it joins the growing pile of clothes, and Suda hisses loudly as the air greets him. Shuhei gives him a warm blow, breath teasing, and Suda tries his best not to fall apart.

" _Shit_ ," Suda says through gritted teeth, "Shuhei, I—" his breath gets caught in his throat when Shuhei engulfs him without warning, the younger boy's hot mouth surrounding his length, taking him further in. " _Fuck_."

Shuhei licks at Suda's length, from the base all the way to the tip, hard tongue working into a frenzy. He takes Suda furthest down his throat, then hallows out his cheeks when he slowly, _teasingly_ , lifts himself. Suda moans louder and longer, one of his heels digging onto Shuhei's back, keeping him steady.

" _Fuck_ ," he moans again, " _More_."

Shuhei bobs his head up and down, Suda finally gathering the strength to look down, the younger boy meeting his eyes as if on cue. Then he takes two thick fingers, pushes them inside the Suda, pushing and pulling in and out, before letting a third finger join. It makes it harder for Suda to open his eyes, heel digging even more onto Shuhei's back, whines even more from _desperation_. Suda watches the entire thing happen, almost coming apart when Shuhei lifts his head and sucks hard at the tip.

"That is _it_ ," Suda grits his teeth, grabs Shuhei by the shoulder with a firm grip, "Inside. _Now_ ," he demands, taking the younger boy's lips again in a harsher kiss. And frankly, Shuhei doesn't really know how resist Suda's wishes.

" _Fuck me_ ," Suda says with a stern voice, "I want you to fuck me _so hard_ , I wouldn't be able to walk the next day."

 _Christ_ , Shuhei basically crumbles, ultimately weak for Suda and his voice and his kiss and his entire being and _goddamn it_ was he turned on. The words wrap themselves around his head, echoing through his mind. _I want you to fuck me so hard, I want you to fuck me so hard, I want you to fuck me so hard_. Fuck.

He lets instinct take over him, letting go of all forms of control, hurriedly removing the last barrier that separated them from being skin to skin. Then he pulls himself away from another rapid kiss, grabs Suda by the hips with a harsh and tight grip, and turns the older boy around with brute force. Suda braces himself against the motorcycle handle, nerves tingling from what was to come. Shuhei angles himself the right way, tip of his length teasing the older boy's entrance. And before he could even ask permission, Suda sinks down on his own volition, going further and further down, taking as much as he can.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," he moans out loud, Shuhei making him feel completely full. The younger boy groans out loud, breath caught in his throat. He harshly grips Suda's hips, possibly enough for a multitude of bruises to appear the next day, if not later already. Shuhei was always rough when it came to sex, or fucking, or making love. Rough and raw and _ravenous_. And Suda _feeds_ on that. Feeds on harder thrusts, and longer lasting marks and bruises, and the blissful feeling of being torn apart and pieced back together.

Shuhei, iron grip on Suda's hips, thrusts upwards just in time with him pulling the older boy down. Then he pulls himself almost completely out, and sheathes himself all the way back in, and _fuck_ Suda needs more, wants more, _craves more_. The younger boy wraps an arm around Suda's middle, leaning forward to bury his face in Suda's hair, breathing in his scent. "You don't know how long I've been wanting this," he growls into Suda's ear from behind, thrusts upwards again, and again, "You. The motorcycle. _Goddamn it, Taisho_ ," Suda moans, hears the ultimate desperation in Shuhei's voice, and it turns him on more, "This is like..." another thrust, "All my sex fantasies coming true."

Suda smirks, glad he was on the right track, "I _know_ ," he emphasizes, then reaches behind for a fistful of Shuhei's hair, "K-keep going. _Please_."

And honestly, Suda needs to stop doing that, stop begging for him, stop saying his name because Shuhei was about damn ready to fall apart but he needs to keep himself together. So he does what he can, does what he's best at and silences Suda's words by making him moan instead, ramming himself in repeatedly, fast, hard, strong, rough. Suda does just that, makes sounds that echo in Shuhei's mind like a melody of pleasure and _shit_ it makes him go even faster, on and on, in and out.

"S-Shuhei," Suda struggles to speak, wrapping the younger boy's name around a loud moan, "Touch me. _Please_ ," he begs again, and Shuhei obeys not a heartbeat later, snaking his arm around to Suda's front. He wraps a strong hand around the older boy's length, calloused fingers making Suda feel even better. "Oh, _god_ ," Suda moans again, and Shuhei times his hips with his hand and _fuck, fuck, fuck_ , this is exactly what he was looking for.

Shuhei keeps going, in and out, fast and rough, on and on, hands and hips making Suda inch closer to the point of no return. The older boy feels heat pool inside of him, and he just needs more, a little more, before he can let go, "S-Shuhei," he moans out loud, "I'm—"

But Shuhei stops. He abruptly stops everything he's doing, pulls himself out completely, hand unwrapping Suda's length, and _ugh_ Suda lets out a frustrated moan. "Fucking _damn it_ , Shuhei, why did you—" he complains, acid in his tone, except he doesn't get to continue his sentence because Shuhei's turning him around with strong arms, a determined look of lust in his face. Suda gets momentarily confused, still panting from the feeling of almost, then he instantly understands when Shuhei suddenly pulls at him from his thighs, moving him closer, their skin slick against the motorcycle leather seat.

"You said," he wraps an arm around Suda's middle, effortlessly lifting the older boy, angling himself the right way, and enters in one swift motion, all the way in. Suda's breath hitches, caught in his throat, waves of pleasure hitting him from the way Shuhei had manhandled him. Shuhei lets out a loud groan into Suda's neck before he speaks again, "You wanted to _ride me_ ," he reaches out to suck on Suda's pulse, making marks yet again, "And I want to _fucking see it_."

Suda moans long and loud and dirty, both hands fisting Shuhei's unruly hair, grinding and bouncing repeatedly. Shuhei kicks things up a notch, reaches behind Suda for the key, idea in his mind. He turns on the motorcycle, roaring it to life, the sound whirring, the vehicle vibrating, making Suda moan again as the heat gathers and sticks to their skin. Shuhei finds his pace again, but he changes angles every time he thrusts upwards, shifts Suda on top of him, and before Suda could even react properly, he finds it. Shuhei finds that one spot he was looking for, knowing well that he's on the right track because Suda suddenly grips one of his shoulders, rakes his nails deeply through the skin, swimming in the feeling of ecstasy.

"Oh, _god_ ," he says with a moan, and he forgets everything else he wants to say because Shuhei's pulling out and pushing in again, and _again_ , and he hits that same spot _every single time_ , and _Christ_ , Suda's close. _So damn close_.

" _Please, Shuhei_ ," he begs, cries of pleasure echoing throughout the garage, "Make me _come_."

Shuhei forgets all forms of sanity, rams himself in hard, fast, rough, Suda suddenly pulling him up by the hair to plant a harsh kiss on his lips. Muffled sounds of pleasure get passed between the searing kiss and Shuhei keeps going, Suda bouncing on top of him, sinking down when Shuhei thrusts upwards so they meet in the middle, the sound of skin slapping echoing throughout the atmosphere. Suda loosens himself when Shuhei pushes in, then clenches when he pulls out, and it was good system, driving Shuhei closer and closer.

" _S-Shuhei_ ," Suda moans in between kisses, "I'm gonna—" he struggles, "I'm—" he bites on Shuhei's bottom lip, the younger boy nodding, a silent telling that he was close too. Shuhei lifts a hand, wraps it around Suda's length again, moving up and down, fast and rough.

And it was just so much. _Too much_ for Suda to handle, so he sinks down one last time, Shuhei thrusting upwards and gripping him tight, making him come and come apart. Spilling all over Shuhei's strong fingers, moaning out loud, tightening, milking Shuhei's own orgasm, and the younger boy comes inside him. Fills him up with come and heat and every inch of bliss they can both imagine. The musky scent gets mixed in with the smell of vehicle and a slight tinge of gasoline, and they both come even more from it, from the elevated ecstasy, Shuhei with staggering thrusts and Suda with curling toes. Their tongues and lips and teeth drown out their sounds of pleasure, but it's still glorious, sounding like a chorus of hallelujahs to Shuhei's ears, echoing in the all but hollow room.

They both try to find their way back to reality, pant their way to consciousness, and try to claw at anything that will anchor them back down.

Shuhei breathes hard, slows down the kiss a little, replacing harshness with chaste. He kills the engine again, this time pulling the key out of the ignition, throwing it to a spot on the floor where his jeans were haphazardly placed.

" _Wow_ ," Suda pants, tries to gather air back into his lungs, "That was..."

Shuhei chuckles, slowly lets go of Suda's length, bringing his fingers up to lick them clean from Suda's come and the older boy is hypnotized. Awed at the way Shuhei never seems to fail to make him _crumble._

"Mmm," Shuhei moans in satisfaction, chuckling when he pops his fingers out of his mouth, "You taste good."

And okay, so Shuhei was still fully inside him, and he was still a little sensitive from one of the most intense orgasms he's ever had, but whatever because Suda wants this. He pulls Shuhei in again for another kiss, _another desperate kiss_ , where he tastes himself on Shuhei's tongue, and _goddamn it_ , if he wasn't so spent right now, he'd want to go again. And again, and _again_.

"Hey now," Shuhei says in between kisses, chuckle escaping his lips sounding like honey drizzled over the sweetest of sins, "I kinda need time to bounce back."

Suda laughs, slowly pulling away from the kiss. Shuhei pulls out of him carefully, Suda shuddering while he does so. He's too tired to move on his own so he lets Shuhei guide him, careful and gentle moves touching his heart. As rough as Shuhei was during sex, he was extremely gentle after. Careful, comforting, loving. He ghosts a kiss on Suda's cheek, then his temple, then his forehead, and Suda feels his heart burst.

"You okay?" Shuhei whispers, voice soft.

Suda nods a yes, small satisfied smile on his lips, "But you lived up to your part," he chuckles, "I don't think I'll be able to walk."

Shuhei laughs out loud, "Hey, you asked for it," Suda brushes a lock of hair away from Shuhei's forehead, and the younger boy finds the gesture intimate, "Which also means I have to carry you all the way to the elevator, to my apartment, and to my room."

"Lucky for me, then,"

"Aren't I the best boyfriend?" Shuhei smirks, feeling smug.

"The _best_ ," Suda confirms, they laugh, and Shuhei's heart feels full.

"Hey, so..." he starts, tucking Suda's hair behind his ear as he pulls the older boy closer, "I have a free day tomorrow. Maybe you wanna..."

And Suda doesn't need any more words to know what he means.

"Yes," he slowly pulls Shuhei in, " _Definitely yes_."

Shuhei smiles, Suda gives him another kiss, and he feels less tired from work. More satisfied with life.

 _Home_.

**Author's Note:**

> That ending is sooooorta lacking but idk hahaha. But these two though. THESE TWO. Anyways, hahahaha. Thoughts?


End file.
